Spooky Evening
" " is the special Halloween episode of Jackelodeon's animated show Go, Big Music. The episode aired on October 22, 2020. Summary The ghost tries to prep. Transcript It's Halloween in Inkwell at Puppycorn's house. Puppycorn: We have said a bad word who put that pup in the middle of nowhere. Like he said, there were a lot of kids that were dressed up as Hoshimiya Ichigo. Puppycorn: Well, there’s a lot of kids that are dressed up as Hoshimiya Ichigo this year. The first figure is another character who looks like Tawkerr, except as a girl with pigtails. She is wrapped in toilet paper. She's Cammi-Pop, Tawkerr's cousin and she is going as a mummy. The second figure is a young female human-cat hybrid who is short. She has curly blue hair and pink irises. Her cat ears are where her head should be. She is dressed like a pirate clad in blue; she's Aria Kitty and she is going as a pirate. The third figure is a swirly girl who is floating in midair with long red hair and big red eyes. She is also wearing white face makeup, red eyeshadow, a long white dress with a light red horizontal stripe at her waist and long white sleeves, white tights, light red slippers, a big light red bow on her head and a white veil; she's Black Scarlet and she is going as a ghost. The fourth figure is a boy with yellow hair. He is also dressed like a fairy prince with a light mask; he's Max and he is going as a fairy prince. The fifth figure is a human girl in a black and red witch's attire; she's Rin Hoshizora and she is going as a witch. The sixth figure is a girl rat wearing a white lab coat, a yellow shirt, an orange tie, orange shorts and red gloves and boots; she's Tamara Werman and she is going as a scientist. The seventh figure is a rat boy with a blue wizard hat, a brown shirt, a black sash around his waist, blue pants, red boots and a dark blue cape; he's Werner Werman and he is going as a sorcerer. The eighth figure is a girl with blue hair, blue eyes and is dressed as a princess clad in blue; she's Fontaine and she is going as a princess. The ninth figure is a young Indian-American girl with dark brown skin and waist-length dark brown puffy hair, a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, and is slightly taller. She is also wearing lime green onesie with a hood with lime green horns on it, a lime green devil tail and lime green devil wings on the back of her onesie, a black collared cape, black boots and a lime green plastic pitchfork; she's Connie Maheswaran and she is going as a green devil. The tenth figure is a Werdo with a black and purple vampire cape, a black vest, a purple ascot with a ruby brooch on it, a black top hat with a purple band around it and fake vampire fangs; she's Maggpi and she is going as a vampire. Puppycorn: Luckily, I brought my zombie costume with me. He takes out his zombie costume (which is a green powder, fake stitches, bandages with fake blood, black eyeliner and a fake stitch with fake blood) and puts it on, making him look like a zombie. Puppycorn: Boo! Unikitty: You're right, little bro. She takes out her ghost costume (which is a ghostly white makeup with a white ghostly robe, black eyeliner and rose gold chain) and puts it on, making her look like a ghost. Unikitty: (ghostly voice) Wooooooooooooooooooo... little broooooooooo, IIIIIIIIIII am a spoooooooookiest ghoooooooooooooooooost! Wooooooooooooooooooo... Puppycorn: Huh? (turns around) Unikitty: BOO! Puppycorn: (screams) AAAAAH! Seriously? Unikitty: That's right! I got you good! Later... Rin: Really? Cammi-Pop: Nya nya nya! Aria: Again, I'm kinda scared. Max: Don’t turn off the lights! The ghost might get you! Black Scarlet: I set those ghosts and zombies loose. Black Scarlet gets off the stage as Fontaine screams. Fontaine: Rocks? I've been duped! Black Scarlet: Those aren't rocks... The guys don't say anything. However, Maggpi opens her mouth, revealing spiders. They try to take off the disguises, but under them, they're nothing. They run away and move on to the Halloween house. Just then, something was yawning as it began appearing, stretching its arms and looking bored. It was the ghost of Princess Dendy Dot with broken handcuffs and 1930's prisoner attire. Ghost!Princess Dendy Dot: Um, excuse me, Unikitty? Puppycorn? Unikitty and Puppycorn turn around. The police from Spongebob are here! Maggpi's face turns into a spider. Werner, Tamara, Ghost!Princess Dendy Dot, Aria, Rin, Black Scarlet, Connie, Fontaine, Max and Cammi-Pop scream while Maggpi blocks the room. Werner and Tamara call Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Werner and Tamara: Alice! Hilfe! Zere’s ein ghost und zombie on ze loose! The others are scared, but Alice, Epic Oaktopus, and Blind Specter forcefully stop the ghost and zombie. Unikitty: You sicken me. Puppycorn: What? Werner Werman chuckles as Tamara Werman giggles. Meanwhile, Alice, Epic Oaktopus, and Blind Specter try to catch the ghost and zombie with leaf blowers. Alice gets the radio and plays He's our guy! on it Cammi-Pop: STOP! Unikitty: BOO! Epic Oaktopus screams while Alice and Blind Specter run. Puppycorn's face turns into a zombie but Cammi-Pop catched him. Cammi-Pop: Cut it out! I'll deal with you later. (storms off) The radio switched to Costume Travel song Rin: NO, NOT MEEEEEE! Suddenly the radio keeps switching Suddenly, He's our guy! on ANC appears The songs keep switching Cammi-Pop: Unikitty and Puppycorn! You're probably the scariest people on the block! Unikitty: We are so funny! Cammi-Pop: OH NO YOU DO NOT! (gets a chainsaw) Puppycorn: Guess it's lights out! Ghost!Princess Dendy Dot: You'll be fine. Then she flies out of the house screaming in terror. Kermit, who was a skeleton pirate and Hana Hoshizora, who was a werewolf, were there to say hello to Rin. The police from Spongebob appear Police #2: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Epic Oaktopus: Apparently. It looks like that Unikitty is being a sheet ghost. Kermit: The ghost might get you! Hana: You sicken me. Police #1: Get in the car. Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Jackelodeon Category:Originally aired on Jackelodeon networks Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Episodes about werewolves